


Gone

by lindsey_grissom



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I thought you were gone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a drabble challenge issued at school in 2003.

She smiled through the tears streaking her face. The man before her was like an angel in her eyes. Her heart reached for him, though her arms did not.

"I thought you were gone. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'll never leave you. You'll never be alone."

Her heart broke again at his words. Seeing the fresh tears pour down her pale cheeks he embraced her, letting her fall into him. The harsh ring of her phone filled the room. She left his comforting arms, heading for the phone. Turning back she found him gone. Failing to control the trembling of her voice she answered.

"He's gone. He's not with us anymore. He's gone."


End file.
